His Fault
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: After their breakup, Flame Princess thinks about what happen. *oneshot*


**This came to me in the middle of the night (2:30am). Taking place after their breakup. It really gave me second thoughts on Finn. Flame Princess POV Shout out to ShyRamen for being my beta :***

* * *

**~*His Fault*~**

_How could he! THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT! _Was all Flame Princess thought as she slowly paced the forest, she didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Using her for his silly fetishes. If she wasn't so hurt, she would teach him a lesson about using her.

And to make things worse, she destroyed Ice King's home. Sure, he was a weirdo, but he didn't deserve to have his home melted. After she cooled off she would go apologize.

The Princess sighed and took a seat on a boulder. Being made of fire had its ups and down, and one of them was not being able to sit on a comfortable seat.

_'Maybe it's a good thing we took a break.'_ She thought to herself. But why did she feel so bad? She cared a lot for Finn, maybe even possibly loved him, but what he pulled was unacceptable. He knew she had a bad temper.

"What am I going to do now?" Flame Princess asked herself. There was no way she was going back to her Kingdom. All her father would do was gloat and lock her back in the horrible cage.

Her other choice was the house Finn made her. She couldn't go back there either. If he wanted to come and apologize he knew where to find her, and she didn't want to see his face for a while.

"I guess it's back to Fire Kingdom." The young princess said to herself as she rose to her feet. She could already hear her father's laughter. With a low growl she levitated off the ground into the sky and flew away.

* * *

"Guards! Send the troops after the one named Finn The Human! I want his head in front of me within the hour." Bellowed the fire King. His voice bounced off the walls, making his demands seem more sinister.

The guards complied to his demands and marched out the room. While Flame Princess stood in the middle of the throne room in utter shock.

He father did gloat, but not as much as she thought he would. Instead he was sending troops after her ex-boyfriend. It kind of made her feel better. But if she didn't stop her father, Finn was going to end up dead.

"Father! It's okay, just let him be." Flame Princess pleaded. She couldn't believe she was standing up for him after what he did.

"Nonsense, that boy used and disrespected you! I should murder him with my bare hands." Flame King sneered.

"Daddy... Please, just let it go." Flame Princess begged in a tone so low it sounded like a whimper.

Flame King looked at his daughter with a straight face. The King had never seen his daughter in a state like this before. It enraged him to believe the Human made his bold, independent, hot-head daughter feel weak.

"You, peasant!" Flame King hissed, pointing at the small, round fireball.

"Yo!" The fireball responded, known as Flambo.

"Go find those guards that just left and tell them to cancel the mission." Flame King told him.

The fire-ball jumped of the stairs and shuffled to the door, but before exiting he saluted the King. "Anything for you, your majesty!"

Once the door close, Flame King looked back at the Princess. "I'll drop it for now, but, I'm sending your brother after him-"

"Father!-"

"Just to talk, for now, go to your room." The King ordered. It was still was an ordered, but it was one of the gentlest he's ever given.

"Thanks, dad." Flame Princess replied, walking to the door. As she opened the door, she heard her farther call her in a low tone.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Goodnight Princess." He mumbled.

Flame Princess smiled weakly. "Night Dad."

* * *

As Flame Princess tried to sleep she continue to think of her ex-lover. As she thought more and more about it, Finn was nothing but a big pervert. She tried her best to believe that but she couldn't. She wanted to hold him in his aluminum foil coat.

The Princess laid on her side and closed her eyes. "This is your fault Finn, I'll never let you hurt me again."

* * *

**So how did I do. It's my first real attempt at writing an Adventure Time fic. Btw Major FinnXFlame fan :D. Please review :* Thanks very much **


End file.
